


Presents

by Skyclimber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi love giving each other gifts, some just get different reactions than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for checking this out! um if you dont know what an indo board is, or how it works, please watch this video to kinda understand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIcsTt2kZUk and skip to 1:20.

               Levi and Eren loved buying things for each other, whether it was because they thought the other would like it, or because they would like it on the other.  However they often would buy so many things for each other that eventually it put a dent in their budget, so they decided once a month they would buy a present for each other.  The presents would sometimes be something simple like a new t-shirt, or something extravagant like a fancy date night out, but every once in a while one of them would buy the other something so lewd the other couldn’t say no when asked to use it.  This often led to competitions, or bets; this is one of those times.

               It was finally that time of the month and Levi had be dying to give Eren his present early because it was just so good, but of course he didn’t and he waited until the day.  Not only did he think Eren would love his present, but he couldn’t wait to see Eren in his present.  He was home making dinner, and waiting for Eren to come home from his classes.  His present was sitting in a small wrapped box on the table, just begging Eren to walk in and tear it open.  6:45, Eren should be home any minute.

               Almost as Levi thought that the front door was flung dramatically open, and Eren waltzed in totting a massive box.

               “Are you ready to receive the best present ever?” Eren demanded as he put the box down and made his way over to Levi.

               “I might ask you the same thing.” Levi winked before pulling Eren down into a soft kiss, which escalated when Eren pushed him against the counter and deepened the kiss.

               “Mmm don’t tell me you got a sex swing.” Levi hummed as he pulled away.

               “No, not this time.” Eren responded before dropping himself down in a chair to watch Levi finish cooking.  “Aren’t you going to give me a hint about what you got me?” 

               “Oh I’ll love it.”  Levi said over his shoulder.

               “Well I know you’ll love what I got you, but what about what you got me?”

               “Just like I said, I’m going to love it.”  Levi stated before walking back over to the table with two plates of spaghetti.

               “Oh it’s one of those presents eh?”  Eren asked as Levi finally put a plate in front of him.

               “The box is in front of you, why don’t you open it and see.” Levi said in a low suggestive voice.

               Eren picked up the perfectly wrapped box and tore it open just as Levi thought he would, messily.  “Socks?”  Eren asked slightly surprised.

               “Not just any socks, open the package.” Levi prompted as he began eating his spaghetti.

               “Thigh Highs!” Eren exclaimed as he fully opened his present.

               “Yea, you always complain about your legs being cold but you don’t want to wear pants, so there’s your solution.” Levi smirked from across the table.  “And I also really would love to see you in them.”

               “Thanks Levi, these are perfect!  But I think I want to see you in them more than I want to wear them.”

               “Oh is that so?  We will see about that, but since they are your present, you have to wear them first.”  Levi deadpanned, but had a mischievous glint in his eyes that gave him away.

               “Now you have open your present!” Eren nearly toppled the table as he jumped up to go to the box.  “Actually its two things, but they go together.”

               Levi got up from his seat to sit down by Eren in front of the box.  When he opened it he saw a large cylinder, an ovular piece of wood, and finally two pairs of spandex that looked suspiciously a size or two too small, and had a galaxy pattern on them.  “What is it Eren?”

               “It’s called an Indo Board, you can work out on it!” Eren said excitedly.

               “And you want me to wear this while I work out with it?”  Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren at that.

               “Yep.” Eren simply said.

               “Ok so how does this Indo Board work?”

               “Well, I’m not totally sure but Jean wouldn’t stop talking about it last week and I thought you might like it.”  Eren confessed running a hand through his hair.  Levi then pulled out his phone and looked up a video on how it worked.

               “So you have to balance on it?  That sounds easy enough!” Eren smiled and looked at Levi.

               “Oh it does?  Then why don’t we have a competition Eren.  Whoever can balance on it the longest gets to make the loser do something, oh and the loser bottoms tonight.”  Levi said with a smug look.

               “Oh are you so confident you’re going to win?  You’re on babe!”  Eren stood up and started clearing room in the living room for the game.

               “Yea I am.  If I win, I get to see you in those socks first.”  Levi walked over and pinched Eren’s butt.

               “And if I win you have to wear the spandex whenever you use the board; and you have to wear the socks when I top tonight.”  Eren stated, holding himself high so Levi had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes.

               “Alright then, if that’s how it’s going to be, then we both have to wear a pair of spandex this round, and you go first since you bought it.”  Levi announced before dropping onto the couch.

               “Fine!”  Eren said before grabbing a pair of spandex and stalking back to their bedroom.

               A few minutes passed before Eren’s return was marked by the click of the door. 

               And in that moment all the blood in Levi’s body flooded his dick.  Eren walked out with much less gusto than he had left with, revealing his tanned torso, and mostly tanned legs, until about half way up his thigh there was a tan line so bold it was like night and day.  It’s not like Levi had never seen it before, but it just seemed so much bolder now.  But what really caught Levi’s attention was how the spandex just barely contained all Eren was, in the front and the back.  Eren scampered over to the board in front of Levi and began trying to mount it.

_Holy shit!_ This could NOT be good for Levi’s health he was so turned on.  His back looked so strong, and his heavenly ass was hanging out of those god-sent spandex, and Levi was not prepared for what was about to happen.

              “Ok ready to record my time?” Eren asked, peaking over his shoulder at Levi while his face was flaming red.

               “I-I uh. Uh yea, yea sure.”  Levi had to be sporting one of the biggest boners of his life.

               But when Eren started swaying to find his balance on the board Levi swore he heard angels singing.  Since Eren’s back was to Levi, he had a front row seat to something people usual had to pay tons of money to see.  Eren’s ass looked so stunning as the spandex kept rising up further as he tried to find his balance.  God, Levi wanted nothing more than to pull Eren off that board and take him right then and there.  Eren’s balance however, was nowhere good enough to balance on the board, so he was left jerking around trying to stay on as long as possible.  Unfortunately Eren didn’t last much longer and fell onto his butt.

               “Holy crap that’s hard!”  Eren turned around with a huge smile on his face.

               “That’s not the only thing that’s hard.” Levi mumbled before leaning down to capture Eren’s lips with his own in a heated kiss.  But before Levi could go any further, Eren pushed him off.

               “Hey! It’s your turn, go put on the spandex!”  Levi grumbled but did as he was told, grabbing the other pair of spandex and marched off to their room.  He quickly stripped down, and realized that the spandex was probably closer to three sizes too small.  He gave himself a quick look over in the mirror, and saw that not only did he not have tan lines like Eren because he was so pale, but that even more of his butt was hanging out than Eren’s!  “That punk got two different sizes, and he took the bigger one!” Levi mumbled to himself as he left the room.

               Unfortunately for Eren, Levi not only was at a better fitness level, but he had also had used something like an Indo Board at one of his workouts at the gym.  And Levi wanted revenge for that little show Eren put on.

               As Levi walked out into the living space he was painfully aware of just how close to naked he was, and truthfully he probably would have been more comfortable just being naked rather than having most of his ass hanging out and his erection barely contained in the tight fabric.  But he walked out all the same and stared Eren right in the eye the whole way, right until he turned around to mount the board.  At first he was worried he hadn’t had the same effect on Eren as Eren had had on him, but then he heard soft sounds of surprise and gasps when he moved.

               “You-you have to beat seventeen seconds.”  Eren choked out, leaving Levi grinning like a fool.

               And with that Levi found his balance on the board and stood steady when Eren had been tetter tottering all over the place.  From there he slowly started shifting his weight from one leg to the other and moving his hips with them.  Levi could feel Eren’s stare boring into him, razing from his legs all the way back up his body.  But Levi wanted more, so ever so slowly he spread he feet farther apart on the board and began bending over to rest his palms in between his feet on the board.  From his position he could look through his legs and see Eren, but Eren was too busy eye fucking Levi’s ass in the air to notice, but Levi did notice that Eren was sporting a boner that had begun to pop out of the small shorts he had crammed himself into. 

               Feeling victorious Levi gave his butt a little wiggle before standing back up straight, turning to face Eren, stalked over to him and straddled his lap.  He snaked his arms around Eren’s neck and leaned into a hot open mouthed kiss.  Levi would have loved for the kiss to never end, but when Eren started kneading his ass Levi broke away, stood up and left Eren sitting there on the couch.

               When he finally came back he had the thigh highs and a very smug face, “I won.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok! That's that, uh yea.... um next chapter MIGHT be a sex scene but i havent decided yet, so if you liked it let me know and ill write another chapter! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
